


Feet

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Flufftober [19]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Flufftober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc helps Beverly after she injures her foot





	Feet

Beverly limped her way down the corridor, supported on one side by Jean-Luc with her other hand gripping the guiderails strategically placed along the corridor.  Jean-Luc shook his head and asked her for the third time, “Are you _sure_ you don’t need Sickbay?”  Beverly narrowed her eyes at her companion. “I’m sure.  Just take me home, please.” 

Jean-Luc nodded and lifted Beverly into his arms, ballgown and all. “Hey!” 

“We’ll go faster if I’m carrying you.”  Beverly’s glare became harsher. “Yes, and be seen by everyone.  Put me down!”  Jean-Luc reluctantly put her down. She went to take a step and grabbed onto his waist as she hissed in pain. “On second thought, please carry me.”  Jean-Luc rolled his eyes and hoisted her back into his arms and she slid her arms around his neck for support.  “Beverly, what happened?  One minute you were fine and the next you were shouting in pain from across the room.” 

“I was dancing with the ambassador to Tulivia, and he trampled on my foot with one of his talons.”

“Ouch. And he must weigh at least 300 pounds, not counting the feathers.”  She grimaced. “Yeah. He’s a big fellow. I heard something crunch.”  Jean-Luc winced in sympathy as they rounded the corner to Beverly’s quarters. He entered his code and deposited her on the sofa.   He made his way to her kitchen and called over his shoulder.   “Tea? Or something stronger?”

“There’s whisky in the cabinet.”  He grinned and headed for the cabinet, pouring them each a decent sized tumbler.  He paused before he handed her her glass. “Wouldn’t you rather pain relief?”

“No.  Give me the booze.” He chuckled and handed her one of the glasses .“What else do you need?”

“I think I’ll need your help getting my shoe off. It’s a little tight.”  He sat opposite her on the coffee table and gently lifted her leg and placed her foot on his lap so he could carefully remove the delicate shoe.  She winced as he squeezed a little too hard. “Sorry.”

“Can’t be helped.”

Jean-Luc looked down at her foot and frowned. “Your foot looks purple.  Can you get off your tights so I can have a better look for you?” 

“It’s a hold up. Just take it off.” He raised his eyebrows at her but he ran his hand up her leg, making her shiver slightly under his touch until he found the top of the stocking and he gently rolled it down her leg.  Jean-Luc examined her foot.  “You’re the doctor, but I think he might have broken it.  Are you _positive_ you don’t want me to carry you to sickbay?  Or call Doctor Selar or Nurse Ogawa? I could get the chief to beam you directly to Sickbay....”  Beverly rolled her eyes.

“I’ll be fine.  Can you get my tricorder off my desk and scan my foot for me?”  He nodded and grabbed a cushion off the sofa for her foot before he got up.  He scanned her foot and frowned at the results.  “Pretty sure this says broken.”  Beverly held out her hand. “I’m the doctor. Give it here.”  She looked at the read-out. “It says _fractured_ not _broken_.” 

“Isn’t that the same thing?”

“No. Do you want me to explain the difference or will you trust me that it’s different?”  He grinned. “I trust you.  So, how do we treat it?” She raised her eyebrow. “ _We?”_

“Well, I figure you might need my help.”  She rolled her eyes.

“ I just need to reknit the bone.”

“In Sickbay?” 

“I think there’s a knitter in my kit by the door.”  He nodded and brought her the medical bag.  She rifled through it and found the device and leaned over, but was unable to reach her own foot. She sighed. “I need you to do this for me.  Just aim it at the fracture and press the button. It’ll take a few minutes, and I shouldn’t put weight on it for a few days while it fully heals, but it’ll be fixed.” 

“Alright.”  He placed her foot in his lap again and followed her directions.  After the knitter beeped, he turned it off and gently rubbed her foot making her moan in response.  He increased the pressure until she winced. “Sorry.”

“No, that was nice.  Thanks.” 

“Anything else I can do for you?”

“Help me get changed and into bed?”  He wiggled his eyebrows at her.  “Do I get to join you?” 

“Play your cards right and you can even help me in the shower.”  He grinned and picked her up again, leaning down to press a kiss against her lips.  “Best offer I’ve had all day.”

 


End file.
